Bigger Than Any of Us
by brolyssj1
Summary: Fives death in season 6.


Hey its me, had this idea, so I decided to write this, enjoy and possibly cry.

I paced back and forth, trying to explain to the general and Rex what is wrong, while they are trapped in the ray shields. "I can prove that everything I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!" I yelled, throwing my arms out hysterically. Anakin looked over at me and spoke "show me the evidence" he said in a stern voice. I looked down and put my hand on my head. "The evidence is... in here" I said quietly while shaking my head. "Its in here. Its in all of us, every clone!" I said my voice returning, while gesturing to Rex.

"What is it?" Rex said calmly and looking at me. I looked at the box next to me and rested my head in my arm while speakin. " chips, built into our genetic code... To make us do whatever someone wants... Even kill the Jedi" I said now pointing at my temple. "I-its. All in here!" I said. Anakin blinked and looked at Rex before looking back at me. "Let's just get you some help first, then we can review everything. You'll be OK fives well sort this out" he said. After all this I was furious, he learns of chips that could potentially kill himself and everyone and he thinks I'm crazy!

I growled and shouted at the Jedi "you don't believe me!" "Fives we are listening to you, we only want to help" Rex said in finality. I snapped and seethed back at him "I know, your tricking me... How do I know it won't be a trap? The chancellor tried to kill me! I-I promise you that!" I continued my explanation with my hands on my head "he's in on it... I don't know to what extent but I know he orchestrated much of this! He told me in the medical bay" I said putting my arms down. "He told you? When you tried to assassinate him!" Anakin questioned. "You've gone too far this time fives, the chancellor isn't capable of what you claim!" He finished harshly.

I looked back in pure shock and retorted "he is! I swear to you general you have no idea-" "stand down soldier stand down! Get on your knees!" Commander fox said as he rushed in with a team of clones. "No-no no no! Stay back!" I eyed Rex's pistol sitting on the box.

"No don't do it soldier!" He cautioned while they ran in. "Stay away from me!" "Fives no!" Rex yelled as I picked up the pistol and got into firing position, only to hear a blaster go off and a searing pain rack my chest. I let out a pained sigh as the searing flesh was being cooked from the ever cooling armor and my eyes widened. Pistol falling to the floor with a clack, I sucked in a pained breath in a desperate attempt to cling onto life a while longer.

I felt myself falling forward and couldn't help myself as I fell to the floor. I hear Rex calling out my name frantically as anakin ordered them to turn the rayshields off, followed by blasterfire and the clatter of footsteps. I heard my name again and felt a lifting sensation as if I had been carried. Opening my eyes, I saw none other than Rex propping me up, trying to speak to me. "R-rex" I said breathless and drifting only to continue " it-its bigger than any of us, than anything I c-could of imagined" I said as pain racked my body making me flinch as I tried to touch Rex's shoulder "i-i never meant to- all I ever meant to-to" Rex held me up to him as I continued "I only wanted to do my duty..." I said as I collapsed in a sigh.

"Brother... Fives! Stay with me fives. Fives!" Rex said in a desperate attempt to keep me alive, tears brimming in his eyes. Peace washed over me as I fell further into the embrace of death. Contrary to common belief, its not that cold, it actually felt kinda... Nice. "The mission... The nightmares... Theyre finally... Over" I said as I fell into the sweet embrace of the grim reaper, the force collecting my soul and allowing me to watch as Rex cried over my armor clad corpse and the very men responsible for my death in a protective circle, mourning my death without their helmets on.

I saw the tears in fox's eyes and realized, I didn't hate them, they only did their job, I could never hate my brothers, then suddenly I felt content with myself as I drifted off to join my brothers in death.

What did you think, leave a review and fav this if you liked it.


End file.
